Ik Weet Beter
by Nyrata
Summary: Mijn eerste Nederlandse inzending! Een gedicht over de relatie Hiei Yukina, vanuit zijn perspectief. Now with English translation.
1. Ik Weet Beter

**Ik Weet Beter**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and any of the characters (in English just in case -.-;;)

**A/N: **(short English part, other part is Dutch, I promise n.n ) OK, for people reading this, this is a Dutch poem about the relationship between Hiei and Yukina, from his point of view. If you're interested (but in a way, I have the feeling not too many people will read this O.o;;, ) I can post it again in English (or update this one with a translation) If so, you have to leave a reply, because I can't read minds ;; Too bad… Now, Dutch!

Goed dan! Het gedicht is voortgekomen uit de relatie Hiei – Yukina. Het is geschreven vanuit Hiei's perspectief. Het gaat erover hoe hij zich voelt, hoe hij denkt over hun relatie, over een innerlijke tweestrijd: is het verleden een te groot obstakel om te nemen, om te doen wat je eigenlijk wil, antwoorden aan die ander.

Ik heb dit gedicht al een redelijk tijdje geleden geschreven, maar toch, hij is toch gebaseerd op de relatie tussen de twee Koorime, en ik vond het wel een geinig idee om iets Nederlands te plaatsen op het internet, dus… Ja, hier is het!

Maar nu genoeg verhaal, het gedicht :

_**Ik Weet Beter** _

Na weer een dag  
In het duister verscholen  
Men vreest mij  
De pijn die ik toebreng

Als je glimlacht  
Wordt mijn hart verwarmd  
Mijn bevroren ziel  
Door de warmte ontdooit

Hou het vol  
Laat het varen  
Hou me vast  
Laat me los

Je vertelt me verhalen  
Dat je hem zoekt  
Dat elke dag opnieuw  
Je hart naar hem roept

Je zoektocht  
Hou het vol  
De hoop op weerzien  
Hou me vast

Ik hoor je hart schreeuwen  
Maar ik weet beter  
Je mag het niet weten  
Teveel heb ik fout gedaan

Je vindt hem niet  
Laat het varen  
Ik zal niets zeggen  
Laat me los

Als je verdrietig bent  
Je in mijn armen nemen  
Op mijn schouder uithuilen  
Ik zal er voor je zijn

Je zoektocht  
Hou het vol  
De hoop op weerzien  
Hou me vast

Het kwaad dat ik meedraag  
De pijn die mij volgt  
Als je het zou weten  
Breng ik jouw zoveel verdriet

Je vindt hem niet  
Laat het varen  
Ik zal niets zeggen  
Laat me los

Ik ben het niet waard  
Deze eeuwige band  
Hoewel mijn hart het wil  
Weet ik wel beter

Hou het vol  
Laat het varen  
Hou me vast  
Laat me los

.-. Sanne (aka Nyrata)


	2. I Know Better

**Ik Weet Beter – I Know Better**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**A/N: **On request, I have translated this poem from Dutch to English. Be aware, structures planned in Dutch turn out differently (or impossible to change) in English. Still, I've tried. I have decided to keep it posted on the Dutch section, because it was originally planned that way (and it sound better in that language n.n )

OK, this poem is about the relationship between Hiei and Yukina, seen from Hiei's eyes.It's about how he feels about the relation and the feelings it brings, the inner struggle caused by it. The past, is it an obstacle too big, preventing you from doing what you really want… Answering to that one person.

I hope you like it!

**I Know Better**

**-**

_After another day_

_Hidden in the dark_

_They fear me_

_The pain which I cause_

_-_

_When you smile_

_My heart becomes heated_

_My frozen soul_

_By the warmth defrosted_

_-_

_Carry it on_

_Let it go_

_Hold me tight_

_Let me go_

_-_

_You tell me stories_

_About you searching him_

_Every day again _

_Your heart calls to him_

_-_

_Your quest_

_Carry it on_

_The hope of reunion_

_Hold me tight_

_-_

_I hear your heart screaming_

_But I know better_

_You're not allowed to know_

_Too much have I done wrong_

_-_

_You won't find him_

_Let it go_

_I won't tell_

_Let me go_

_-_

_When you're sad_

_To take you in my arms_

_Let you cry on my shoulder_

_I will be there for you_

_-_

_Your quest_

_Carry it on_

_The hope of reunion_

_Hold me tight _

_-_

_The evil that I carry with me_

_The suffering in my trail_

_If you would know_

_I'd cause you so much pain_

_-_

_You won't find him_

_Let it go_

_I won't tell_

_Let me go_

_-_

_I'm not worth it_

_This eternal bond_

_Although my heart wants it_

_I know better_

_-_

_Carry it on_

_Let it go_

_Hold me tight_

_Let me go_

.-. Sanne (aka Nyrata)


End file.
